The Amazing Hugo Weasley
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Of all the costumes Hugo had to choose from, he had to choose that one…A NextGen Halloween fic. Oneshot.


Okay, so I said I'd be working on _Prongs Rides Again 2,_ which I am, I promise, but this hit me suddenly and quite hard, and I just had to write and publish it. So, instead of an extensive author's note, I'm just going to let you read it and tell me what you think.

**Summary**: Of all the costumes Hugo had to choose from, he had to choose that one…A NextGen Halloween fic.

**Disclaimer**: (_Rings JK's doorbell; it opens_) Trick or treat! Now be nice, the only thing I want in my bucket is all the rights to _Harry Potter_! (_Door slams_ _in my face_) Was it something I said?

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, what about that one?" asked Hugo Weasley, pointing to yet another costume.

"Do you want to be a knight, Hugo?" asked his mother, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Hugo bit his lip, thinking. Did he really want to be a knight? The Transformers costume had been really cool and the Indiana Jones…

Hermione sighed at her son. He was only seven, for Merlin's sake, but he reminded her so much of Ron, especially when he was thinking. He had a head of curly red hair, with clear blue eyes and freckles sprinkled across his nose. Rose, her nine-year-old daughter, had already made up her mind: She was going as Pippi Longstocking, a character in a book she had read. As such, she was spending the day with her Uncle George in the WWW, as business usually skyrocketed about October and George always needed extra hands to mind the shop.

Currently, they were in Wiz-Mart, the Wizarding World's recent answer to the Muggle Wal-Mart, but with a mix of both magical and Muggle items. Regular robes and Muggle clothing were sold next to each other, but custom-made magical items and most of the Hogwarts supplies were still only available through Diagon Alley. Adults could get onto Apparition points in certain parts of the store and Apparate to the other side or even home, saving time, if they so wished, the place was so huge. Families could take designated Portkeys that would transport themselves back and forth within a certain range.

This particular store had only been open for a few months, but already it was jam-packed with Halloween and Christmas items. Here and there, she saw a Guy Fawkes mask and smiled. So the holiday wasn't completely dead after all.

"Mommy, how about that one?"

Hermione's eyes lightened upon her son's newest choice.

"Do you really want this one?"

His head bobbled. "Mm-hm."

Hermione grinned. "Well, let's get checked out then, shall we?"

He squealed and beat her to the checkout line.

* * *

"Daddy!" squealed Hugo, running into Ron's arms. Hermione followed at a more subdued pace, the weightless grocery bag in her arms, and the costume in a regular bag.

"Hey, kiddo, did you have fun?"

"Yep, got my costume and everything!"

"Well, what'd you get?"

Hugo bounced over to his mother and took the extra bag, while she carried the grocery bag into the kitchen and set it down, struggling not to laugh.

"See, Daddy!" she heard from the living room. "I'm a superhero!"

There was a girlish scream and a _Thump_!

Biting her lip, she called out, "Ron?"

There wasn't an answer from her husband, but her son sounded scared out of his wits.

"Mommy? I think I killed Daddy."

She poked her head in the living room. Ron lay prostrate on the floor, shuddering as if in a seizure, his face white, all the while muttering nonsensical words. Hugo simply stood there, dumbfounded, his red-and-blue costume in his hands.

"Then again," she said, looking between her husband and son, "maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get a Spider-man costume after all."

"Spiders, why did it have to be spiders?" Ron kept muttering over and over again.

* * *

Yes, short and sweet, I know. It was dreamed up and written in the space of about thirty minutes. I think any such additions to it would be detrimental, so I'm going to keep it this length. And originally, I was going to have Hugo dress up as an acromantula, but I figured a little boy would want a superhero costume instead. Hence, the title.

If anyone else wrote a story similar to this and published it before I did, please know that I did not copy from you. This came from my own imagination and watching the 13 Days of Halloween on ABC Family.

Any comments or concerns may be addressed by that little purple button at the bottom left of your screen. I dare you to press it and review. Go on, press it!


End file.
